Let Me Be The One
by jennh07
Summary: AU- Romantic, Funny And Other M Rated Puckleberry Drabbles.
1. Jack and Sally

**So this is the 'story' for my real romantic/angsty/fluffy drabbles. The other one will be dedicated to funny ones from now on :)**

_The title of these is from the song _Smother Me_ by the Used. Check it out!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Puck is appalled when he hears the words that comes out of his girlfriend's mouth.<p>

"What?" Rachel stares at him with her hands on her hips.

"You…" His eyebrows furrow and he sets his hands on top of his head, clasped together. He has _no idea_ how to form the words to respond to this. "This is a fucking Halloween sin!" Puck backs away from her until he hits the wall of the hallway leading to their living room.

"I hardly think that just because I haven't seen the _Nightmare Before Christmas,_ that it counts as a sin Noah." She walks towards him and stands on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Not uh. You can't kiss me on Halloween until you've seen that movie." He moves away and trudges off towards the living room and looks for his copy on Blu Ray.

"You can't be serious." She stomps her foot and walks over to him. "I have other things to do today! We need to ice the sugar cookies and buy candy for when the kids come trick-or-treating before we even make it over to Shelby's house to see Beth! We're twenty two years old Noah, we don't need to be watching some silly cartoon!"

"All of that can wait baby." Puck pops it in and runs over to the couch. "C'mon. It's only like an hour long, calm down."

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Rachel sits down next to him, huffing and crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>An hour or so after they've watched the movie, Puck runs a hand over his head to get rid of all the water droplets from his hair while he moves towards the kitchen. The sound of Rachel humming something while she ices her famous sugar cookies fills their noiseless apartment. He smiles when he notices that she's singing Sally's song from the movie.<p>

She feels Puck come up behind her then wrap his arms around her middle. Rachel tips her head back and kiss his neck. "How do they look?"

"Great baby. So I take it you liked the movie?"

Rachel gets back to icing when she nods, his hands still wrapped around her tightly. "There were some parts that were rather strange, like the kids kidnapping Santa Claus. And the boogie man was extremely creepy." She pouts. "But yes, I liked it."

Puck kisses her temple and moves down to the spot underneath her ear. "We can live like Jack and Sally if we want."

Setting down her piping bag, Rachel turns around in his arms then wraps her own around his neck. "I would love that." She smiles sadly. "I don't want to have to almost lose you to know that we're supposed to be together."

He smirks and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You won't lose me Rach. We're meant to be together."

She laughs. "Now and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>(This one isn't exactly AU, but whatever) Lea Michele posted on her Twitter that she's never seen the _Nightmare Before Christmas_. Then me & ShadowKitty22 were talking and she said "That's almost like Halloween sacrilege."

And the rest of my idea came from Blink 182's song _I Miss You_:

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
>Where you can always find me<br>We'll have Halloween on Christmas

**Happy Halloween guys! And thanks for being so awesome and reading everything I write. It means the world to me.**


	2. Last Name

**A/N:** from the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme over at LJ

* * *

><p>He's been ticklish for as long as he can remember. After his dad left, his ma would tickle him whenever it looked like he was going to cry because the man that was <em>supposed<em> to be his hero was never coming back. It always worked. Puck may be an adult now, but whenever she wants to see him smile, Rebecca Puckerman will run her fingers along his ribs. But the bad thing is, she did it in front of Rachel one time.

Now here he is, laying on his back in the middle of his living room with his sexy girlfriend straddling him. Usually this ends with them getting naked, but she's rubbing her fingers along his ribs and it's driving him absolutely fucking crazy. Puck is completely unlucky at the moment though, because the only place where Rachel is ticklish is her feet. And they are nowhere within his reach at the moment. He swears that tears (_manly tears!_) are about to leak out of his eyes if she doesn't stop, because he is trying to keep his shit together and his resolve is slowly falling apart.

"Just give in and give me what I want Noah!"

Puck gets his hands free and traps her hands by his hips. "I don't know what you want baby!" He chuckles and pulls her down against his chest.

"Yes you do." She mumbles against his collar bone. "You just don't care."

"Of course I care about what you want Rach."

She sits up and grinds against him. Once she successfully elicits a moan from him, Rachel tickles him again.

"Fuck baby!" He grabs her hands and pulls her down with both of their hands linked above his head. "What do you want from me?"

"Your last name." Rachel says quietly when he looks into her eyes. "Finn has said something to you about it. I know he has. Do you not want to get married?"

"Shit." Rachel gets tears in her eyes. "You just couldn't wait till Friday?" Puck laughs when her eyes light up. "It's in my guitar case. Go get it so you can update Facebook, you impatient woman."

Rachel squeals and runs to the bedroom. He rolls his eyes and folds his arms under his neck while closing his eyes. Puck can hear her carefully padding back into the room and stop next to him. "Back to how you were sitting Berry."

"What did you call me?" She asks harshly.

"Sit."

"I am _not_ a dog Noah. Nor will I be treated like one."

All he does is raise his eyebrow, even with his eyes closed, until he hears her huff and straddle his legs. The box is dropped gently onto his chest. Licking his lips, he thinks carefully about what he wants to say. "Berry, I have loved your perfect ass ever since high school. I'm not prince charming so don't expect a perfect proposal. You ruined that one already." He smirks and he knows that she crosses her arms underneath her breasts. Puck opens his eyes and looks straight into her. "You've changed my life and you saved me from being a Lima loser. So will you marry me?"

"You are incorrigible. But I've seen you become the man I know you can be. And I would love to be your wife."

A small smile forms on his lips. Propping himself up on one elbow, he take the box off his chest and pops it open, revealing a princess cut diamond on a white gold band with diamonds running along the sides.

"It's beautiful." Rachel giggles when he slips the ring on. "I love you."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Love ya too. Go update your status like I know you're dying to do."

Her left hand grazes his ribs before she gets up. Puck jerks and glares at her. "Enough of that shit Puck." He grins even though it feels so damn weird calling anyone else that.

Rachel bites her lip and smiles. "You're the _only_ one I will ever allow who can call me Puck."

(Facebook)

_Rachel Berry__ is going to be a Puckerman in the near future!  
><em>_**Went from "In a relationship" to "Engaged"**_

* * *

><p>(this isn't exactly AU either)<p>

****Prompt: **xxxalexandraxxx** -Puckleberry fight or it could be a sweet moment when Rachel says it.

Puck: What do you want from me?  
>Rachel: I just want your last name.<p> 


	3. You

A/N: Part of this is filled from the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme over at LJ, the other prompt is at the bottom.

Also...it's kinda way over a normal drabble size limit. Sorry!

* * *

><p>Most people just assumed, throughout his entire life, that he was a lazy loser that just didn't care or want to actually try. What they didn't know is that he worked for everything he got. Sure, he may have slacked off his senior year of high school but everything else he legit worked for. His grades were fucking stellar even though everyone thought he was a dumb jock. Being the best wide receiver in the town? He worked out every day for that shit. Being the best baseball player on their team came easier than football did though. But all his hard work got him on the football team at Syracuse. Full ride, thank you very much.<p>

But now he's sitting in Central Park, six years after his high school graduation, in the pouring rain. It's the first time he's been close to crying since his dad died when he was eleven. It's probably a good thing that no one can see him. He's thinking he'll have to call in to work tomorrow because there's this nagging feeling inside of him, in the sound of _her_ voice, telling him that he's going to get sick. He just can't find it within himself to even care.

This time he feels like he fucked up so bad, but he can't really even remember how or why. Puck lost his entire world. Fighting and working his ass off to get his girl back to how they were wasn't good enough. Nothing worked.

And he worked damn hard to get her to go on a date with him in the first place.

A lone figure is walking towards him in the downpour, bright purple umbrella over their head. There's only one person in the world that he knows with _that_ particular color of purple. Puck could still make a run for it, he's certainly faster than her because of being a wide receiver and all, but his legs won't move. Maybe this is the confrontation that he's needed all along. To finally understand everything.

"Everyone's worried about you." She says quietly, sitting next to him. Her ass (literally) is going to get wet now.

"Yeah, well, you're the only one who came looking. Shockingly." He adjusts his now soaked jacket around himself.

"Because they're all looking for you in your usual spots." Yeah, he usually doesn't come out here. This is more her place to go whenever she's sad or whatever. Rachel licks her lips and stares down at her lap. "What are you doing out here?" She looks over to him.

"What are _you_ doing out here? You've made it clear over this past month that you're not fucking into this anymore, ever since you broke up with me for _no_ reason. How about you tell me what the hell I did wrong?"

Her fingers play with the hem of her jacket. Something she does when she's nervous. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Stop lying to me." Puck stands up and paces in front of her. "Actually, you're right. I didn't do a damn _thing_ that could've been bad in anyone's eyes. So what was it?"

Rachel shifts and he can clearly see tears running down her cheek. "Please Noah. Let's just get you back to your apartment and you can change. Get warm again."

"Fuck Rachel!" He yells. Puck's glad that no one is out here with them. There's no one to see them fight. "Everything I like about me is…_was_ you! But you're the one that's scared. You were pulling away because we were getting serious. So yeah, I turned into the asshole I used to be before we started dating. Everything I did to get with you back wasn't good enough. Singing for you, especially in front of all our friends in our bar, buying all your favorite flowers and vegan shit. _And_ I wanted to show you that our relationship was more than just physical. I didn't even try to have sex with you! For _a month_ before we broke up. Do you know what that's like Rachel? That's fucking blue balls!"

He sneezes.

"You're getting sick." The tiny brunette stands up and moves towards him. "Just come back to my place. You still have clothes there. Please?"

"Whatever." He starts to move in the direction of her apartment, Rachel trailing behind him.

Once they're back at her place, Puck goes to his drawer and grabs some clothes (he's actually shocked Rachel didn't throw them away) to take a shower. All of his things are kept under the sink instead of on the counter or in the shower and he's pretty fucking shocked at that too. A shiver runs through him as he pulls off his wet clothes, shoving them into a plastic bag that she handed him before he came in. The hot spray of water feels amazing but he can already feel that he'll be full blown sick in a few days.

Rachel sets out a few bottles of water and a big bowl of soup on a tray table by the couch along with a few pillows and blankets. Her head snaps over when he pads into the room, clad in sweatpants and a wife beater.

"Uh, thanks." Puck motions to the soup before he starts to eat.

"You're welcome. I don't mind." She hands him the bottle of water from the coffee table and pulls the blanket over.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself. I've done it nearly my entire life." Puck snaps and pushes the bowl away before leaning back against the couch with a scowl on his face. Who cares if he's acting like a child? He certainly doesn't.

"Maybe you need someone to take care of you for a change." She says quietly.

He scoffs. "Like you?"

"That's not fair!" Rachel turns her body towards him. "Moving in together is a big deal. Then getting married." She shakes her head and a tear runs down her cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

"But you broke it off." He shifts in his seat before looking over at her again. "You're the one who wants some fucking epic romance. I was _trying_ to give it to you. If it's not fair on anyone, it ain't fair on me because I've been working my ass off."

She sniffles and moves over to his lap, kissing him hard. "I'm sorry Noah. Everything you said about me was right. You're a big part of my life and I pushed you away."

The thing he hates most is that she can get all cute like this and think it fixes everything they've (he's) gone through, but he's a sucker for those damn brown eyes.

Puck sighs and runs his hand through her hair. "I love you Rach. If you're worried we're moving too fast or some shit, all you have to do is fucking talk to me. Communication or whatever it is you women are always complaining about." Rachel nods and gives him a smile. "You're gonna get sick too now."

"We can be sick together."He rolls his eyes, but Rachel pulls the blanket over them and turns on the TV.

He never thought that the thing that would bring them back together would be him getting sick and her wanting to take care of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompts:<br>-ShadowKitty22 – **Everything I like about me is you.**  
>-Aussiegleek18- <strong>Rachel breaks up with Puck and Puck does whatever he can do get her back


	4. Frozen Surprise  S

**A/N: **_I feel like this has the humor/story type to go into the other drabbles that I have up, but since it's smutty, it's going here. Enjoy!_

(And from now on, if something has smut in it in this specific drabble story thing, I'll put an S in the title like I did for this.)_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rachel knows enough of his habits to know that he'll walk around the apartment in only his boxers. And she shouldn't care because half the time she walks around in her underwear. The point is, it's nearly ten in the morning and he has class at noon. Generally his amazing cook of a roommate makes breakfast but seeing as how she went out with Santana and Brittany last night, she's most likely hung over. All that he cares about right now is the box of frozen waffles that are waiting for him in the freezer.<p>

Puck scratches his lower back and opens up the door, shivering a little bit when the coldness hits his body. He reaches for the waffles where he put them when he got groceries, but pulls out a dick popsicle. "What the fuck?" He stares at it and throws it back in. Opening the freezer up wider, Puck squints and sees a bunch of frozen popsicles that are clustered in front of his damn waffles.

Grabbing an oven mitt, he picks one up and walks towards Rachel's room. He bangs on the door, that's a great way to find out if she has a hangover or not, then barges into the room.

"Noah! Get out of here!" She mumbles and pulls the pillow over her wild hair.

"Rachel, what the fuck is this?" He holds it against her skin.

She squeals and sits up in bed, revealing a very naked torso and lace panties. "What the-" Rachel quickly bites her tongue as she stares at the phallic object in his hands. "Um…I can explain."

"I hope to Jew God you can Berry. All I wanted was a damn waffle and I get ten, ten inch frozen dicks in my face." His jaw ticks and tries to avert his eyes from her perky breasts. "And I don't like any fucking penis around me except my own and it is definitely attached to me."

Her mouth and throat are suddenly very dry. She pulls the blanket up around her body, not realizing that she's practically naked with her best friend and roommate in the room. "It's for practice."

"You've got to be shitting me." He half mumbles, half yells.

"It's great practice! Though I can only do it for a few minutes. It's far too cold."

"No shit, it's ice Rach! If you wanted to practice on a ten inch dick, you have a fucking warm one right across the hall you can practice on. I'd love to test out that lack of a gag reflex."

"How do you know about that?" She squeals.

"Santana." He shrugs like it's an actual explanation.

Her eyes drop to the object that's sitting in his hand, giggling to herself when she sees that he has an oven mitt on. "Are you really?" She asks quietly and picks at a lose thread on her comforter.

"Wanna see for yourself?" He motions down to his tented boxers.

Rachel licks her lips then looks up at his eyes. "Actually, yes." She bites her lip and moves to him on the mattress then sits on the edge. Her eyes meet with his as she moves her fingers into the elastic of his boxers and pulls down.

Puck swallows nervously and grits his teeth as the fabric of his underwear is being pulled down. He drops the 'popsicle' onto the floor and sets his hands on her shoulders.

"You're so big." Her eyes widen before she moves forward and licks tentatively at the head. She takes his moan as a sign to go on.

His hands move to her hair as she moves down his cock. Her mouth is so warm around him. He looks down and she licks her tongue up, swirling around the tip before bobbing up and down. Puck tips his head back, enjoying everything that she's doing. This is the most turned on that he's ever been. And so far, this is the best blowjob he's gotten by far.

Rachel pulls away and moves her hand over his shaft, pumping up and down while looking up at him. "How am I doing?"

"Fucking amazing baby, keep going." He doesn't look down at her at all.

She does what he says and keeps doing what she did before, only adding her hand in while she licked and sucked. His hand tightens in her hair and she looks up, taking him deeper.

"I'm gonna… Pull away if you don't want to…" Dear God, he can't even finish his sentences because her tight mouth and pouty lips feel so good.

Her hands find the back of his thighs and sucks hard while he begins to fuck her mouth. She looks up at him and nods the best she can to let him know that she'll gladly swallow. Once she's done and licked him clean, she pulls back and smiles. Puck just stares at her, panting a bit and staring at her incredulously.

"How long have you been fucking practicing Rach? Jesus." He pushes her back onto the bed and straddles her thighs, just sitting on his knees with his hands behind his head.

"Six months." She says quietly.

"From now on, you can practice on me and keep those fucking dicks away from my waffles."

Rachel giggles and nods, reaching her hand out to stroke him.

He hisses and moves forward until his knees are by her underarms. Puck has no clue how he's ready to go again but he doesn't even fucking care. "You're so fucking hot." He moans as she wraps her lips around him again. "Oh, and Rachel?" She looks up at him, eyes wide and licks at the tip before moving back down, still keeping eye contact. "You don't suck anyone else's dick from now on. You're mine." Puck can see the smile in her eyes and the way they light up before taking him so deep that he hits the back of her throat. She moans loudly and closes her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

After she swallows, again, he realizes that he still has an oven mitt on so he throws it over his shoulder only to hear it plop. He looks over and sees that the popsicle has melted and the mitt is now sitting in the middle of it, soaking up all the water.

"I'm so glad we have hardwood floors."

Puck laughs and pulls her close to his chest. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Puck opens Rachel's freezer to find a bunch of penis shaped popsicles and when he asks her about them she says it's for practice. - _ShadowKitty22_ over at the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme on LJ.


	5. MW3 Part 2       S

**A/N:** Part 2 that_ pristhebest _requested over on LJ. And I wanted to do this tonight, because I'm having to go to the midnight release of MW3…So…Here ya go guys!

* * *

><p>It's been a week (<strong>!<strong>) since Puck dragged her to the mall to wait in line for his game. Everything was fine the first few days that he played it. Just like any other man, teenager or boy, all he wanted to do was lounge around and beat the campaign before doing multiplayer over xBox live with his friends. But the thing is, he beat it five days ago, and frankly, it's driving her insane.

So she walks up next to the TV and stares at him.

"What the fuck are you doing! You _had_ a _grenade_! You know what you do when that many people are together near you and you have a grenade? You throw it you lazy fucker!"

"Noah?" Rachel maneuvers her head so she can try to look in his eyes.

"Baby not now." His tongue pokes out and he moves to the side like it's actually going to help him in the game. "Why the fuck would I call you baby, Finn?"

"Noah," she says more sternly and crosses her arms. "I've barely seen you since last week."

"Rachel, I'm busy." Puck ignores her again and keeps staring at the TV.

He yells a few more curse words and she's actually worried their neighbors will hear him yelling at the television. The brunette lets out a huff and smiles. Rachel pulls her shirt off over her head and walks towards him while unzipping her shorts then pushing them down. It's clear that he swallow because his Adam's apple bobs up and down before she's sinking to her knees between his legs. Her dainty hands reach out and unzip his fly while keeping eye contact. She can hear the guys yelling at him through the headset because his hands are still and he's clearly not playing anymore to them anymore, but instead keeping his hazel eyes focused on her chest. Her hand runs over his hard length and she licks her lips.

"Fuck." Puck tears the headset off his head then throws it down so it's laying on the cushion next to him. His hands thread through her silky tresses while his wife's head starts to bob up and down. "God Baby, just like that," he moans and tilts his head back against the couch.

Rachel sighs and hums around his cock before pulling off with a pop. He pulls her body towards him and onto his lap before pushing her underwear aside. Her husband is teasing her folds and she drops her head onto his shoulder. "Noah…" she whines.

His hips jerk up into her and they both moan at the contact. The game is completely forgotten while she grinds against his lap. Puck sets his hands on her hips, holding her down, before slipping in and fucking her hard. Once he leans over and bites her nipple through her bra, his favorite sound comes from her parted lips. "Come for me Rach." She gasps and says his name quietly. "Not uh. Louder Baby."

She can feel his hand come between their bodies, rubbing her bundle of nerves swiftly until she screams his name and clenches around him. Rachel tightens her legs on either side of his thighs, dropping her head onto his shoulder and panting. He comes shortly after her, squeezing her hips tightly before letting his head tip back onto the couch cushion. Placing an open mouthed kissed there, the petite brunette turns her head and kisses the side of his neck.

Puck licks his lips and tilts his head back even further. That was the fastest fuck they've ever had, even while they were dating. Rachel is currently trying to gather back her breathing so he reaches over and puts his headset on and grabs the controller, his arms wrapped around Rachel's lithe body, so he can continue the game all while enjoying his wife on top of his chest. He sees that they're losing, _bad_, and then notices that Finn's player is just standing there. Someone from the other team comes over and shoots him in the head but Finn doesn't do anything to defend himself. Puck's about to yell into his microphone but hears "mailman, mailman, mailman" over and over. Puck hasn't heard that since high school. Then there's some heavy breathing.

"The fuck?"

"So that's what Rachel sounds like. Jesus, she's loud." Mike says quietly on the headset. Puck can actually see all their players moving around again.

"What the hell was that Chang?" He asks angrily then looks down at Rachel's body.

That's when he realizes it. He looks down between their bodies where cord is dangling down and notices he didn't turn the mouthpiece off. All of their closest guy friends just heard his wife while she had an orgasm.

"What?" Rachel pulls away and stares at him with wide eyes.

He can see the blush spreading over her chest and onto her perky breasts. Now he can actually remember that he's been neglecting his dick for a week. Puck quickly exits the game. "You fuckers are sick. Wait until your wives hear about this." He plucks the headset off and turns off his console before picking Rachel up. "Seems like I've been neglecting you Baby. Let's see if I can get you louder."

"Noah!" She giggles and moves to kiss him. "You've got a week to make up for," she whispers then slants her mouth over his while wrapping her arms around his neck.


	6. Louboutin

**A/N: **Filled at the Puck/Rachel drabble meme at LJ

* * *

><p>Puck weaves through the massive amounts of people that are gathered in this God forsaken store who are shopping for Christmas presents. He doesn't know why on earth Rachel would call him and beg him to drag his ass up here. Seriously, he's fucking pissed because he doesn't do <em>shopping<em> or _crowds_. But then he's nearing the shoe department and there's his best friend, sitting on one of the chairs, staring at some shoes with tears rolling down her perfect, tan cheeks. She sniffles and his heart automatically breaks in two.

He settles down next to her and pulls her into his side. People are staring, but he glares at them with a look that very well says '_fuck off and stop staring at my girl_.' His hand scrubs down his face before he nuzzles his face into her hair so he can try to have a semi-private conversation without people knowing what he's talking about.

"Rach, Baby, what's going on?"

She looks up at him with her makeup smudged around her eyes and a tear running down the side of her nose. "I didn't get the part."

Rachel's got to be the best actress he knows, because when she called him, he assumed she was going to drag him shopping to _celebrate_ that she got the part. "Why the fuck not?"

Her eyes close, shoulders slumping forward before she moves forward to lean against his chest. "A prettier girl got it and she was wearing expensive shoes. She looked more experienced."

Puck runs his hand through her hair then looks around. So that's why he's currently sitting in the shoe department inside of Barney's. "Why are we in this fucking store then when there's vegan ice cream sitting at your apartment, waiting to be eaten?"

"Because I need a pair!" she wails.

He looks around and notices that no one is staring at them like she's completely lost her mind. Good. "Baby, you don't need a pair of shoes," he says delicately. "There's nothing that you need to change about yourself. You'll get an audition."

"No I won't, Noah."

"What makes you think a pair of shoes will change everything?"

"Cinderella is proof that a new pair of shoes can change your life," she replies quietly. "Just…will you please buy me a pair?" Rachel looks up at him with a pained look. "I'll pay you back."

Puck sighs and hugs her. "You don't _need_ them Rachel. You'll get a role, all on your own, without some fancy high heels." He stands up, pulling her up with him and pushes her gently towards the entrance.

Rachel looks back and sighs, knowing he's completely right.

* * *

><p>He's dragging Santana through a store once he convinced Rachel to take a nap. He's a man on a mission and nothing is going to get in his way. Not even Satan.<p>

"Puckerman, what the hell are we doing here? You know I hate these places during the holidays."

"I just need you to help me do something then I'll take you out for dinner, wherever you fucking want, to thank you for your help."

She thinks about it while they're weaving through all the people around them. "Fine. And I'm not going to eat cheap either."

He laughs, "I didn't expect you to babe."

* * *

><p>There's a knock at her door and she looks over, glaring at it. Rachel wraps herself up in her favorite fleece blanket, that she might have stolen from Puck, and opens the door. Kneeling on one knee, is her best friend holding up a white satin high heel with clear, pearl and gold rhinestones all over them with the classic red bottom that screams Louboutin. She bites her bottom lip and looks into his eyes for an explanation.<p>

"This is the closest I could get to Cinderella's glass slipper. Hope that's okay." Puck smirks then stands up, pulling the bag next to him up as well.

"Why?" she asks quietly.

"I don't think that you need to change anything about yourself, but if a pair of," he gulps and tries his best to get this out without cringing, "seven hundred dollar shoes will help boost your confidence, then I want you to have a new fucking pair of shoes that you can wear to every audition."

She drops her blanket and jumps onto him, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Rach. And don't worry about paying me back."

Needless to say, he's really fucking glad he already got his holiday bonus from the architecture firm he works at.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Rachel bangs on his front door before letting herself in with the key he gave her. Puck looks over at her as she takes her coat off before she's crawling onto his lap and kissing him hard. Not one to push away a girl, he pulls her closer and pushes his tongue into her mouth.<p>

She pulls away panting before looking him in the eyes and smiling shyly. "I got the part."

Well fuck. "Do I have to buy you a new pair of shoes every time you audition for something?"

"Maybe, but you could be my Prince Charming instead, now that I have the shoes."

How can he say no to that?

"Fuck, now I have to get you a castle."

"You can just design one," she whispers against his lips before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>'Cinderella is proof that a new pair of shoes can change your life.' – Shadowkitty22

Shoes I picked out: (they're actual louboutin's, but I don't know why the red bottom isn't there) www . christianlouboutinstyles . com / 997-3043-thickbox / christian-louboutin-white-satin-elegant-and-attractive-pumps . jpg


	7. Splice

For Shadowkitty22, who posted the prompt up in the drabble meme. Hope ya like it!

_It's kind of long for a drabble, but eh, who cares. I didn't want it to be it's own story so I'm putting it up here, granted it doesn't go with any of my themes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ever since he started up at Ohio State, Puck needed to make money. And fast, because his scholarship wouldn't cover all of his extra expenses. What's the point of a full scholarship if you're still going to be worried about how the hell you're going to eat? So that's why he's walking downstairs from the projection room in a movie theater to the box office.<p>

The best parts of working here has to be building the movies and running the projectors, cleaning theaters and almost _always_ finding cash and if you were there at the end of the night while closing, you could get free popcorn and nachos. Not to mention the free slushies and soft drinks on the clock. The uniforms aren't bad either. Blue polo and khakis. Better than that dumb apron he had to wear when he was over at Sheets n Things in Lima. And he may have been here since the end of the summer right before school started, it's now spring break in March so it's been awhile, but this is by far the best job he's ever had. (Including the pool business he had for a little while in high school). The worst part, Rachel, a girl from his music comp. class, works here too and she always brought Finn, her jackass of a fuck buddy, he's not sure if they're actually fucking or not, to free movies.

Tonight he gets a few movies in that he has to build on his shift. Rachel is in the box office where he has to retrieve them, but they both usually work together on Wednesday every week and she'll send him texts while she's bored. Sometimes even pictures of drawings she doodles or even pictures of herself being bored. The assistant manager who works with them, Santana, generally doesn't really care what they do as long as they're not stealing or setting the place on fire.

Puck pulls out his keys and opens up the box office. There's a ton of money in this little room so he's actually kind of shocked they trust him with the keys to the entire building. He looks around for what he needs, finally spotting what he's searching for. Rachel gives a couple their tickets before turning around and smiling. Fuck she looks cute with that dumb headset (so she can communicate with customers) on.

"How many do you have to build tonight?"

"Two." He grabs the piece of paper showing him what they are. "Hey, there's one that you've been wanting to see. You gonna screen it tonight?"

Santana walks into the office and glares at Puck. "Shouldn't you be building those?"

He rolls his eyes. She can be such a bitch but their little bantering makes work a little more fun. "Yeah, I'll get to it. Kinda had movies to start and shit."

"San? Can I screen tonight?" Rachel cuts in, hoping to prevent a fight from happening between the two.

"Of course Rach. You gonna bring Hudson? I'm amazed you're not fucking him yet." Santana looks over the papers that Puck was just holding while he leans against the door, then looks at him before looking back over at the petite brunette.

So they're _not_ fucking yet. Good news for him.

"That's none of your business San." Rachel blushes and looks down, propping her feet up on the chair next to her.

Well shit.

He honestly can't stand Finn. The guy treats Rachel like garbage but still gets to hang out with her and see movies for free. Puck knows way more about this girl and he's going to prove to her that she should be with him. He picks up the canisters containing the film and leaves the office to go back upstairs without saying a word to the two women.

Rachel sighs and stares at the door that just closed. "He doesn't like Finn very much."

"I'm just going to wait for you to figure out why by yourself, Princess," Santana laughs. "I've got to get the posters ready for this weekend. Be back in a bit." She moves out of the office and looks up at Puck walking up the stairs. She honestly feels bad for the guy.

* * *

><p>He's standing in the projection booth, threading the film through the projector so that the people in the theater downstairs can screen it. Although, he might have made a few adjustments of his own. Just because he may have added a few things that will hopefully work, the likelihood of him having to work till about three in the morning is very possible just to fix it afterwards. Santana says something over the radio saying that he can start it, so he presses the appropriate buttons and peers out the small window right next to the projector. Finn is snacking on popcorn with Rachel right next to him, sipping a slushie. Puck rolls his eyes and grabs the radio before moving down the hall to start building his next movie.<p>

Downstairs, Rachel sips on her drink while watching the previews. She loves that she can stay there after clocking out to watch the new movies that Puck builds. Finn is noisily snacking on some popcorn next to her while Santana is with her girlfriend, Brittany, a few rows down. A few other employees are in the theater but no one she really cares about.

Halfway through the movie, she thinks she's going insane. Rachel keeps seeing Puck's first, middle and last name at random times. "Did you see that?" Rachel looks over at Finn. Part of their job during screening is that they have to look for anything that could have ruined the film while Puck built it. So she doesn't exactly expect Finn to see these things, but the names seem pretty obvious to her, even without looking for them. At one point, she even thinks she saw a hand drawn heart.

"See what?" He chews on some popcorn, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I thought I saw someone's name." It's safe to say that she may be going crazy, but all she can think about is Puck now instead of focusing on what's happening in the movie.

"Probably not Rach."

Santana tilts her head as she watches the movie. She's noticing things that no one else probably would, so she stands up. "I'll be right back, Baby."

Brittany nods and the Latina moves out of the theater then down the hallway. Puck is leaning against the counter at the edge of the concession stand, watching as her other employees finish cleaning, and staring down at his phone. Once she's standing next to him, Santana lets out a noisy sigh and stares at her nails. "I don't give a shit that you spliced in your name to fuck around with Rachel's head, but just so you know, you're staying late tonight until it's completely fixed. I hope you remember where you spliced those in. Or else it might be the biggest pain in the ass."

He laughs. "So you noticed?"

"Yes, I did Einstein. Like I said, I don't care that you did it, but Will would be pissed." Santana shrugs and leans against the counter. "That movie is awful."

"Yeah I know he would be. Why do you think I did it while you were working?" He smirks and sets his phone down.

"It's about time you're doing something to get her to realize how you feel. Finn is all wrong for her." She looks up at him. "Just don't get pissed if she doesn't pick you."

"Wouldn't be anything I'm not already fucking used to." Puck smiles tightly at her.

The Latina moves behind the concession stand to look over the employees job of cleaning. Puck spends the next half hour looking at random shit on his phone while the employees go back to fix anything that Santana found. It's not too long before she's standing next to him and he's looking over her shoulder. The movie is over and Rachel has her eyebrows furrowed while Finn talks rapidly next to her. A few of the other employees that were also screening, have their eyes darting between him and the smaller woman, but he just chooses to ignore it. It seems like his feelings are pretty obvious to everyone except her.

Rachel sees Puck standing next to Santana, him in his uniform and her in black plants and tight red shirt, both of them with walkie talkies hanging off the back of their belts. Finn says something that catches her attention. "You have to go?"

"Yeah, I have football practice in the morning. I'll see you later." He kisses her cheek and thanks her for the movie.

After he's gone out the door, she moves over to Puck. "How much longer are you going to be here?"

"I still have to finish building the second movie." Santana smirks at both of them then walks away towards Brittany, hoping to quiet the blonde down before either of them hear anything about 'Puckleberry.' "Wanna help?"

She wants to ask him about what she saw in the movie so she knows that it'll be fine if she does. "Are you sure it's okay if I'm up there? I don't think I've set foot in projection."

"Will and Santana don't care what I do. They trust me enough." He grabs his drink and heads towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Puck pulls the movie from the platform it's on so that he can remove the splices easily before finishing up the other one. Rachel stares at him oddly when he starts removing pieces of film.<p>

"What are you doing?"

He smirks while working on the film, laughing quietly to himself. "Taking out a little…experiment that I tried."

"Did you put your name into the movie? Because I think I kept seeing your name and then you were on my mind the whole time. And Finn didn't see it but then again I don't think he would've noticed—"

"Rachel, holy shit, breathe!" He shakes his head and finishes what he's doing before putting it off to the side. Rachel's eyes watch the way his muscles move as he lifts the reels. "And yes I did."

"Why?" She jumps off the table then wedges herself between him and the film.

Puck sighs and runs a hand over his shaved hair. "Because he's an asshole and you deserve better."

"Like you?"

"Well yeah." He shrugs. "We've practically spent every Wednesday together for the past eight months."

She stares up at him then puts her hands on his shoulders. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

His eyes darken and his dick twitches a bit. He's always wanted to have sex up here and this might very well be his chance. "Yeah?"

Rachel nods and runs her hands down his chest. "Finn is lovely, and he's a nice enough guy to hang out with, but…" She licks her lips and stares up at him with hooded eyes. "He's not you. I've gotten used to talking to you and I just _really_ like you."

"Well fuck, I really like you too, Baby." Puck growls and grabs her underneath her ass to pull her up his body. Her legs wrap around his waist as his lips slant across hers. "I'm gonna take you right here."

Looking around at the dark room, she nods and wraps her arms around his neck. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to have sex up here."

Santana's voice echoes in the large room (it's basically an entire floor level, covering most of the theaters and over the concession stand), probably from where she is by the stairs, interrupting them. "I'm not staying here all night Puckerman! You better be done with everything in an hour or else I'm leaving your ass here to lock up by yourself."

"Please, take your time," Rachel whispers and grins coyly before moving her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his torso.

"Only if you agree to be my girl though," he mumbles against her lips before kissing her again.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Mm, I will take my time now. We'll defile every inch of this damn place before we leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Puck is a movie theater projectionist so he gets to put the films together. Then one day he decides that he's going to splice in some subliminal messages to Rachel to clue her in to the fact that he likes her, since she's apparently still blinded by Finn or whatever._

And if you like, you can add in tidbits of the other people in the theater responses to learning about his feelings. –Shadowkitty22

*Also, I used to work at a movie theater for years, so I _had_ to jump on this and write it.


End file.
